


Smoking Mirror Through the Years

by Tezca



Series: Invalid Gods AU verse [3]
Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/F, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of an exiled life, in which Tezcatlipoca runs into three gods he rather not see again, ends up having two daughters and looking over the view of Mexico City with Paul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Mirror Through the Years

1882

Tezcatlipoca was living on a ranch during this time in Colorado, taking up the job of cowboy. He was managing one of the largest ranches n the state and he was pretty proud of it too. He had picked up on the skills of being a cowboy fairly quickly from his neighbors and had observed them using his mirror, watching them work and carefully making notes so he could blend in just fine,

Of course they knew he was a god, letting the fact be known was still part of his plan to spite his pantheon, or former pantheon rather. He was never gonna stop trying to piss them off as much as he could. He, unintentionally however, did find that people didn’t seem to mind too much that he was an Aztec god if he put in a good honest work and didn’t act like too much of a jerk.

Though there was also the problem of a more religious nature, namely people who would call him the devil or an aspect of Satan and whatnot just cause he was a different god. Usually all he had to do was point his rifle in their faces as a warning and the problem was fixed.

Luckily his closest neighbors didn’t really give a shit.

“Here’s that cattle feed you wanted Mr. Tezca.” A man by the name of William announced one summer day, outside the gate to the god’s ranch. Tezca was expecting him as William offered to get some feed while he was in the nearest city a hour away.

Tezca grabbed the bag and nodded thanks before before being warned that he noticed someone was following him, “I don’t know if he was after you or me so I thought I’ll let you know.”

Tezca was getting a small feeling it might be one of the other gods, “Did you happen to see what he looked like?"

"Hmm...well I do remember first noticing him just outside the store and he appeared to have some kind of necklace made out of bone. I don't think he was Native American...he look more like my friend Miguel who came from Mexico."

"Mictlantecuhtli...." Tezca muttering in an annoyed tone, the gears in his head quickly clicked into place cause who the hell else who looked like Miguel around this area(He met him before) and wear a bone necklace, "Let me guess he smelled like death too didn't he?" Tezca was getting annoyed, this encounter will not go to good.

"Yes a little bit." William replied just as Tezca heard footsteps coming up the dirt road. The two men then turned their heads to the source of the noise.

"Nice outfit you're wearing Tezcatlipoca," Mict quipped in a sarcastic tone. "I figured with an ego the size of Earth, you would've chosen a more...rewarding persona."

"Oh cram it spider freak! What the hell are you doing here anyways?" Tezca snapped back, walking up to the Aztec death god.

Mict just shrugged and smiled, "I was just curious to see where a disgraced god would live...it appears my assumptions weren't too far off."

"I thought you guys didn't want to see me again....disowned god and all that."

"We don't, but curiosity got the better hold on me..." Mict let out a mocking laugh, which just made Tezca glare at him harder, "You do realize what your mother is going to do to fill the vacant spots you and your brother left..."

"And frankly here I am not giving a fuck...now get the hell out Mict! I don't want to see you morons any more than vice versa."

"She is going to be creating two new gods of chaos and order..."

The news almost caused him to be speechless, key word almost as he ended up just shouting back in anger, "I said I don't care! Are you trying to make me feel guilty for what I've done?" Tezca jabbed a finger on Mict's chest, "Listen here death boy, I am proud of what I did...cause it meant achieving my goal." 

"Being nothing more than a lowly traitor to the Mexica name and the pantheon?...like your brother?" 

"And pissing you all off..." Tezca said with a smile, "Which went fabulously well if I do say so myself." 

The way he said that with a happy and calm voice served to make Mict more angrier at him, "Do you even realized what your actions cause your mother to feel! She was riddled with grief and heartache to know that not one but two of her sons are nothing more than a shame and an utter disgrace to us and the Mexica people? She is still depressed to this day over the fact that you fought against us in two wars!"

"I don't fucking care!" Tezca yelled out, landing a punch in Mict's chest. His voice rising up in volume due to the anger he kept at the Lord of Mictlan bottled up for years. "I stopped caring the day you conniving little grudge holding bastard manipulated everyone into thinking my brother was Cortez and managing to turn Quetzalcoatl into an invalid!" Tezca then kept throwing punches in between what he yelling.

"I hate you! I hate all of you with the fire of a thousand suns....you guys are the most densest bunch I ever had the displeasure of being associated with! You guys can go fuck yourself with an obsidian knife on top of a cactus for all care! I hate what you did to my brother Mictlantecuhtli...how the fuck dare you! Turning not only our brethren against him but you had to go and tell Moctezuma that it was in fact the coming of my brother!" 

Tezca's voice suddenly became a bit more higher pitch, he was trying so hard to maintain a calm demeanor, but the god in front of him wasn't making it any better, "I thoroughly despise you and the entire Aztec pantheon! I am fucking done with anything that has to do with the Aztecs...in fact I now say tough fucking shit that the precious Aztec Empire fell into the hands of the Conquistadors!"

"You. What!?" 

"You heard me...what makes you think I still care after what you've done!?" Tezca then made a bitter laugh, "After you made everyone think my brother had turned his back on his people!? Made everyone think it was him ordering people to be killed and whatnot! Listen to me and I want you to tell Ometeotl this...I. Don't. Give. One. Iota of a damn shit about anything Aztec related anymore!"

The two gods then just stood there staring at each other in the aftermath of Tezca's outburst, the smoking mirror god was breathing heavily a bit as a minute of awkward silence passed between them. He was happy that William knew not to butt into any conversation like this with a former godmate of his. 

"Ometeotl will be so very disappointed to hear..."

"I don't care now get out!" Tezca screamed and just like that like Mic left. He then allowed himself to be brought into a friendly hug by William who now has gotten off his horse.

"What a way to burn your bridges...you're welcome to stay at my place for a while if you want Mr. Tezcatlipoca."

"....That would be ideal right now, thanks." Tezca replied in a soft voice. Deep down he truly did care about his people, but couldn’t be bother to let that be known due to what Mictlantecuhtli had caused.

1907

Tezcatlipoca was now living in New York City in an apartment shared with one other person. Luckily he wasn’t too much of a problem to live with, they both pretty much ended up there out of necessity really, Tezca for needing money from renting a room and Diego(his roommate) needing a place to live.

And they don’t really see each other too much as they were both working for most of the day from early morning to around 5 or so at night.

“Here’s the payment...finally had a chance to go to the bank…” Diego said handing the god ten dollars. “Lines today weren’t too bad for once.”

“Yeah thats good, long lines are utterly annoying.” Tezca stated before putting it away and going over to the stove, “I felt kinda nostalgic so I made us tamales..” He explained as he put the finished food onto plates for the both of them.

“They smell delicious.” Diego complimented, grabbing a plate and sitting down to eat. Tezca having set his mirror up against the wall the little table was up against. It had became like a fun little dinner tradition, they would watch whatever the mirror showed while they ate.

This time it was showing random things people were doing in New York City. Mostly funny stuff that is. “That guy...total hopeless romantic I bet. That reminds me I need to buy flowers for my girlfriend.”

Tezca chuckled staring at the scene of two teens in Central Park, “Yeah...well from what I know about you, I sense good fortune in that aspect. May not be a fertility god, but I lived among your kind enough to notice.”

Diego nodded in understanding as they kept watching and making comments along the way. Soon though dinner was accompanied by the sound of rain falling against the window as a sudden downpour broke over the city. He didn’t think too much about it, rain was a common occurrence of a NYC fall. That is though until he noticed Diego had a freaked out look on his face and he turned to the window besides him. He then stood up for a closer look and eventually opened the window and stuck his hand out. It was blood, which could only mean one thing to his annoyance.

Tlaloc.

“Diego get your rifle…” Tezca instructed to the young man before sticking his head out, “Tlaloc you little gnat! I know this is your doing!” 

“I didn’t realize Tlaloc could also make it rain down blood..” Diego said, coming back out with said gun. It was definitely like something out of a creepy story or legend.

“He can make it rain anything...hell I saw him make it rain down metal in one area of Tlalocan just for an experiment ages ago.” 

Tezca turned his gaze back to the window to find Tlaloc with his smug grin, riding on top of a cloud. He then motioned to Diego to just aim at the rain god.

“You realize bullets can’t harm me do you?”

“No but it’ll knock you off the cloud…” Tezca retorted while glaring at him, “So is this blood rain just your way of trying to get back at me? You have to do better.”

“You’re right I could do better, but I know just making it rain blood say inside the apartment and not stopping until its filled with blood will annoy you to no end considering who is at the helm...and that would be satisfyingly enough.”

Tezca rolled eyes and crossed his arms while still staring, “So is this a new way for you guys to pass the time? See how many times each of you can annoy the shit out of me? Two can play that game you know.”

“Like what? Tear up the house of the gods? Need I remind you of the little slight hindering fact of you not being allowed back there ever again?” Tlaloc quipped back in a sneer tone of voice. 

“Won’t stop me from turning into my animal form and wrecking havoc.” Tezca simply responded in a reminding tone.

“You mean your turkey form?” Tlaloc mocked, laughing which earned him the privilege of being knocked off the cloud by Tezcatlipoca who jumped out the window to tackle him hard to the ground.

Being gods though meant they didn’t have to worry about any life threatening concussions or wounds or anything. It just usually meant a throbbing headache. Tezca ended up sitting up with his hand on his hand while Tlaloc just merely stayed on the ground, feeling the result of hitting the payment on his back. Tlaloc sat up and touched the back of his head to find some blood seeping out while Tezca stood up slowly. Diego meanwhile ran down out onto the sidewalk.

"You realize I was one of the four gods who created you and all the rest don't you?...I can just simply uncreate you Tlaloc.” 

“You wouldn’t though...such an act would mean banishment to the lowest levels of Mictlan for all of your existence, left to the mercy of Mictlantecuhtli tied up in a torture chamber design specifically for you…” Tlaloc revealed.

“So that’s his reaction to what I said back in ‘82...wasn’t expecting anything less from him. Though tell me Tlaloc, did he create one for my brother as well?”

“A torture chamber for both of you really…” Tlaloc said as he stood up to face the god of chaos, “So the best way to avoid that fate is to not set a foot into our territory every again.”

“You can fucking count on that, I rather be King of Spain then set foot in Aztec heaven Tlaloc.” He said with a trolling grin and calmly that just reeled the rain god back sputtering for words. They really didn’t expect Tezcatlipoca to hit them the closest to home in his attempts to spite them.

Tlaloc left, the rain turn to normal water and Tezca was feeling the headache and the pain of slamming into concrete again so Diego had to help him back into the building and to their apartment. 

1932

Tezcatlipoca was in the Appalachian mountains now, some little place called Butcher Hollow in Kentucky. He was living there as a coal miner named Daniel, or as people call him, Danny Lynn. He also found himself married for the first time since his exilement, fifth marriage overall obviously, but his four wives left him after the whole Texan Revolution incident. He and his now wife Clara, or Claire as everyone pretty much calls her, had to get married rather quickly when they found out she was pregnant due to her religion views on sex and marriage, her parents and the social norms up where they live.

Gratefully to him though she was liberal enough to not really care that she was married to Tezcatlipoca. It helped that they both rather leave religion out their marriage, or keep it to a minimum at least.

The whole thing also explains why him, an Aztec god, is carrying a bible in his hand while going up the steps to his house and going inside, “Hey Claire..I got you another bible to replace the old one.”

“Oh you did? Thank you Tezca I do appreciate it but you didn’t have to do that…” She came into the living room visibly pregnant, speaking in a Kentuckian Southern drawl, “I know how Christianity makes you feel uncomfortable.” Claire finished while helping her husband take off his coat.

One other point to note however is that due to the circumstances, this was the only time where only a few, read only his wife, knew what he was. Well soon it would be 2, Claire and the baby.

“Don’t worry about it honey,” Tezca said with a kiss to the forehead, “I came to grips with Christianity a long time ago. I’m pretty much comfortable enough with it now to go to church just to further spite my former godmates.”

“How is that working out?” Claire asked curiously. Tezca then grabbed a pile of envelopes 4 inches thick that looked like they haven’t been read at all from the kitchen counter

“Great! This are all the mail from the past month or so that they sent me...well shall we use them as a heat resource?”

“Sounds good to me.” Claire said, getting the fire going in the fireplace before standing next to Tezca, watching him throw each of the mail into the fire, laughing gleefully as he was doing so. 

As he was doing so Claire started to feel contractions, the baby was coming so she alerted Tezca and soon they were off to the doctors. This was it...this was going to be Tezca’s first child, god or otherwise. And in an uncharacteristic move he was planning to stay and help raise the kid. He figured why the hell not since there was nothing to go back to really, he was banned from his Aztec home. Plus he can admit to himself that he kinda actually does like the idea of raising a kid. 

He was standing by her side holding her hand during the whole labor process, he couldn’t help but feel overjoyed deep down when he finally saw the bundle of joy. He just let that feeling be known via a small smile however cause that’s how he rolled. 

Claire held the baby girl in her arms while Tezca looked at her over the side of the bed. It didn’t take them too long to figure out the name, Claire had decided on the name Loretta and Tezca was fine with choosing the middle name, which was Quetzalxochitl as it turns out. They did decided, for the sake of everyone in the community to keep the middle name a secret. 

A few days later he was sitting on the bed singing a lullaby in Nahuatl to the baby for a minute before getting a look of realizing something half disturbing on his face, "Oh god I'm turning into my brother..."

Claire giggled a bit walking into their bedroom, she knew how Tezca acted before Quetzal left and the whole Cortez thing from the god himself, "Oh don't worry about it, I reckon you're still the same Tezcatlipoca as before. I think it's probably cause you're a first time father."

"Yeah it's weird like if I was still a valid god and the whole Mict thing hadn't happened then I probably would’ve left the girl the next morning after a one night stand and not give a shit if she had a kid or not."

"Well I do getcha and I don't think you are completely turning into your brother, I mean you still bring chaos in one way or another. After all you did get busted for that moonshine ring last summer."

Tezca laughed at the memory, that was one crazy summer he thought, "And I'm running another with a side order of drugs..." He said proud of himself as baby Loretta cooed in his arms. 

Years passed and they had another daughter, whom they named Crystal Gale Teoxihuitl Lynn and was 3 years younger than Loretta. The two girls were now in their teens and they were at the main social building with their parents for a good old hoedown. Tezca since then had learned to play the fiddle, pretty damn well if he say so himself. 

Unknowingly to anyone but his family however, he would usually end up doing hoedown fiddle versions of many an old Aztec hymn dedicated to him and just pass them off as experimenting with his own original ideas for Appalachian music. He had just finished one of them and handed off the fiddle reins to someone else so he could have a break. 

He then shifted through the crowd to meet up with his wife as they watched the people dancing around in the middle from the sidelines. His youngest daughter was currently there dancing, but his oldest was talking to somewhere at the food area. Him keeping an eye on anyone his girls took an interest wasn’t anything news to either of them, just normal parental concern and protectiveness. 

Though Tezca have been keeping more of a watch over Loretta since he couldn’t help but get a strange feeling about the blond guy she keeps talking too. And Claire knows about it so she didn’t ask any questions when he broke off from her side to get a closer look. 

Just why was he getting a strange feeling about him? He felt like this blond kid was something more, like say a cover for a god. He grabbed a beer and started drinking, too bad it wasn’t pulque, that was still his one choice for beer even though he grown used to others especially the harder kinds like vodka or moonshine.

He drank while he kept a safe distance watching them, the guy seemed to be a really smooth talker he thought, He only made his move when he noticed him walking Loretta out of the place with his arm around her back. 

Tezca took one big swig before going out the door and shouting to them, “Hey! Hey where are you plannin’ on takin’ my daughter too?” He has to say he also gotten the hang of speaking with the accent and slang he picked up. 

“Just a bit down over there to watch the stars Mr. Lynn…” The boy started but Tezca can see right through that bullshit.

“Like hell you’re not! Loretty you get back inside the building.” Tezca instructed, she was always a bit naive regarding boys and sex. Also why did the air smell like bit like death, like it was from some sort of death god? And not just any death but one from the Aztec religion.

“But Pa we’re only going to be gone for a few minutes...we’ll be back back faster before the next songs ends.”

“Loretta I said get back inside…” Tezca said sternly, just then something clicked in his mind about the blond boy’s true identity and he instantly harden his glare at him. He just needed some confirmation to affirm his suspicions.

“But Pa…”

This time he spoke the same words in Nahuatl and the reaction on the blond’s face was all the evidence he needed and immediately walked closer after Loretta ran back towards the building. 

“What a nice choice for an appearance I must say, and to even try and make moves on my daughter for the past few days...that’s an easy way to incur my wrath.” Tezca stated as the other man showed his ever present canine teeth which only meant it had to be Xolotl. His suspicion was confirmed.

“To be fair Tezcatlipoca I didn’t even realize she was your daughter until just now!” He replied to which Tezca just scoffed. Why the hell is everyone from his former pantheon bothering him like this. He could really go a thousand years or more without seeing any of them, unless said god was Quetzalcoatl. “Hell I didn’t even know you were also living here…”

“Oh you’re full of shit Xolotl! I know you and the others take some perverse joy out of watching me go about my life living among the mortals, I bet you guys even orgy parties while you’re watching!”

Xolotl put on a disgusted look on his face, “What no!? Eww gross no...we don’t sink to that level…”

Tezca then ran and tackled him up against a nearby tree with his hands around his throat, “You always been a shit liar. Now really why the hell are you down here dog boy?”

“I swear I was doing what you were doing too...I didn’t honestly know you were living around these parts…”

“Why am I having a hard believing you? None of you except Quetzalcoatl can be bothered to live among humans in a place like this willingly!”

“Oh so you living here is all some part of a grand plan you have? I would love to hear it.” Xolotl quipped then made coughing noises as Tezcatlipoca choked him a bit. 

“I’m here because I have a family, I would’ve left earlier if it hadn’t been for Claire telling me she was pregnant and, on a grander scheme, if I hadn’t been disowned indirectly due to your bone loving fuckshit of a boss!” 

“You know what he found was the truth Tezcatlipoca! You just been living in deep denial and look where that got you huh? You joined your brother on the list of disgraced gods...you might has well just fought alongside him during the siege of our great city!

Tezcatlipoca glared at him and then punched him hard to the ground, “So again tell me, why are you here really? Did good old Mict send you here as a spy? I wouldn’t put that pass him..seems like something he would do given that he got you wrapped around his bony finger.”

“I told you I’ve been just living here among the hicks just like you!”

“Oh really? Then show me where you live?” Tezca asked grilling him as Xolotl sat up and looked up at the smoking mirror god. There was a moment of silence that passed and he could see the other god trying to think of an alibi. 

Tezca then connected his foot with his head, causing him to yelp out in pain, “There was a moment of hesitation...Mict did sent you didn’t he...so you could relay back to him and your fellow gods and laugh at an invalid god living among the mortals for all time!”

He could sense a few people has come out to watch what was going on, including his two daughters and wife. He then leaned in close to his ears and whispered before kicking him in the head again, “You’re right about earlier...maybe I should’ve fought alongside my brother.”

“Hey Danny...is he causing problems there?” A concerned man asked, walking up a bit.

“Him? Oh yeah...he confessed to trying to make the moves on my daughter over there...I reckon he had more to his plans than just simply stargazing with just one girl, He started badmouthing me and eventually everyone here, threatening to hurt everyone and destroy this town…” Tezca said, grabbing Xolotl by the shoulders and hauling him up to his feet. 

“That so? Well I reckon he needs to be taught a lesson, we can’t have no good boy hurting our girls and wives.”

“Y’all can teach him a lesson, I did my part.” Tezca said before shoving him towards the crowd of now offended men, wanting to show him what happens if someone got on their wrong side. “I trust y’all to run him out of here with a good lesson.” Tezca finished while walking back, laughing under his breath.

1963

Tezcatlipoca was now in Nashville helping his two daughters out with their country music careers, acting as manager. He has to give it to them for having wonderful voices and original sounding songs. Having two talented kids was just a result of his genes dominating, though not to downplay his wife’s traits in them, namely the ones that contributed to them being such down to Earth country sweethearts. Just don’t piss them off and you’ll be fine.

And he finally found a date of Loretta’s, and Crystal for that matter, that he actually liked. Though Crystal eventually broke up with her’s because they both felt like the attraction and compatibility was fading away, her sister was faring much better, though she and her date Patsy Cline, who also happens to be a country singer, had to keep it private for social reasons. Tezca and his wife was more than ok with the relationship and everything when Loretta announced she was bi and dating Patsy at the same time.

Tezca also made his wife immortal since he felt that wasn’t fair to her to leave her mortal when she obviously loves her two immortal daughters a lot and didn’t like the idea of not being able to see them again someday. He was very much ok, however, with having a very open relationship with Claire when she decided to use it to her advantage and live in different parts of the world. 

He is amused that some of him must’ve rubbed off onto her when it came to sleeping around with people or even staying with a partner for a few years before leaving them like that.

Tezca was in the tour bus just outside the Opry with Loretta and Patsy, the two were going to sing on stage that night and due to about a hour of spare time they decided to hang out there for a bit. Plus Patsy wanted to get Tezca’s blessings to marry his daughter.

“Mr. Tezcatlipoca sir...as you know I’ve been dating Loretta for quite a while and we’ve been getting closer…” Patsy knew due to Loretta slipping up one day some years ago and frankly she couldn’t care less overall. They just had to keep it a secret from Patsy’s family however. The fact also didn’t exempt Patsy from feeling nervous from time to time talking to Loretta’s father. “...and I’ve obviously been treating her right…”

“We love each other a lot Daddy…” Loretta butted in with her unique accent coming through, nervous that somehow her dad was going to say no. 

Patsy looked at Loretta for a second before looking back at Tezcatlipoca, it was still amusing that her brand of Appalachian accent seemed unfitting for an Aztec demigod or well demigoddess rather, “I’ve been wanting to get your blessing to marry your daughter.”

Tezcatlipoca nodded in approval, he had a feeling and was actually hoping that this relationship would work out cause he did liked Patsy and all. “You have my blessing…”

Patsy smiled in joy while Loretta eagerly let it be known there that she wanted to get married as soon as possible and Patsy having to put a hand on her arm and telling her they will, they just had to plan for it.

“I would ask if you wanted to get married down here, but given this society’s opinion on same sex marriage and your mother’s views of the bible, I’m not sure what her reaction going to be…” Tezca pointed it out to which Patsy nodded, that would be a problem.

“Yeah I would love to have my parents be at my wedding, but I have a feeling it won’t turn out good if they knew who I was marrying…” Patsy added.

“I have a solution...we can just get married the Aztec way!” Loretta blurted out in Nahuatl in excitement by accident, causing Patsy to giggle out loud .She usually does that whenever she hears Loretta spoke the language of the Aztecs with her accent. Tezca on the other hand would giggle too, but he had became used to it by now.

“But wait I wanted to wear a beautiful white wedding dress…” Loretta said afterwards with a half dejected tone. She did also went back to speaking English with the statement she just said, probably not realizing she switched languages there a second ago.

“Well we can always do our own kind of wedding, and I can marry you two.” Tezca pointed out before putting his arms up, “I am Tezcatlipoca, a mighty creator god afterall and I do what I want.” He finished in a non serious, but yeah that is also true kind of way.

“and I do what I want too! But with country songs…” Loretta said, the way she said it causing the two others to chuckle a bit. Loretta was definitely a sweet, but tough person.

“But where would we have the wedding though? From what Loretta told me, we can’t go to your pantheon.” Patsy stated.

“Yeah they’ll come down on us harder than Johnny Cash on alcohol.” Loretta added.

“That is a problem…” Tezca said before thinking for a second, “Well I do know one thing, I want the most lavish and grandest wedding for my daughter!” Tezca exclaimed in an excited voice which got her and Patsy smiling happily. He wanted nothing but the best for his two girls.

Maybe there was some way he can use this to get what they all want including for Tezca, destroying the house of the gods, but that could only be if all of the gods were elsewhere doing their stupid godly things. He decided to use his mirror to see where they all went while the girls decided to go into the Opry and get ready. He told them he’ll be there in a minute.

He was getting a small sense of wishful hope that the members of the pantheon would be other doing something and the place welcomingly empty to quickly get them married and tearing up the place. He looked in the mirror and listened in on one of the conversations and grinned when he heard the words council meeting and gone for a week.

This is was just good he thought, he could marry them the day after they leave, spend the night and have a full day of doing nothing but wrecking the place. And plus he can do sorcery, which meant he could conjure up magic spells to hide their tracks and get rid of any connection. 

Now all he has to do is tell them the good news and call Crystal to tell her the plan. 

All things considered the girls decided to do a big and more formal wedding later when the time was better, for now they would just do a quick little Tezcatlipoca inspired wedding, and by Tezca inspired, it was pretty much a quick version of an Aztec one, though Patsy wore a cowboy hat and a few other exceptions.

“Dad are you sure we’re going to have enough time to do this and do want you want?” Crystal asked, finished with setting up the decorations in the main room.

“We’ll be out of here with a few days to spare before they come back…” Tezca replied, also glad that he was able to find weak spots in the magical security and bring it down easily. They should really brush up on their magic wielding skills he thought, and by they he meant Ometeotl, "Those morons won't know what hit them!"

Tezcatlipoca laughed with joy as he went down the hallway and into a room to check on his daughter, Patsy had insisted on the tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding so she was in another when she put on her wedding gown, she decided to go with the Western version while Loretta was wearing something more Tezcatlipoca/Aztec inspired. Both Loretta and Patsy thought mixing the two cultures would be cool.

The wedding went on without a hitch and the four quickly became drunk as hell on the supply of pulque the other gods had up there while also eating up the food in celebrating. This is was so much fun, finally he had a chance to wreck the place.

Tezca was currently eating all the chocolate he could find in Tonatiuh’s room with Crystal while Patsy and Loretta were playing a round of lets see how far we can throw these priceless pottery and empty beer bottles with a macuahuitl sword.

Patsy was about to take a swing when the beer bottle smashed to the floor a bit earlier, “Come on Loretta you throw like a girl…”

“I am a girl Pats.”

“Well…*burps*...throw harder!” Patsy instructed, this was all purely in good fun. She then connected Loretta’s next throw and send the little statue she just threw flying down the hallway. 

“Wow...you have a strong arm.” Loretta complimented as Patsy got another beer.

“Yeah, that’s why everyone calls me The Cline back in Nashville honey.” She said with a laugh before taking another swig. 

“No they don’t, you started that nickname yourself.” Crystal corrected which resulted in a drunken glare sent her way.  
“No I didn’t Crystal...it was the other way around, everyone done started calling me The Cline cause I am tough as shit!” 

“Nope you started it and I can prove it with the obsidian mirror my daddy gave me…” 

“That’s not a obsidian mirror, that’s just your regular old makeup one….” Patsy pointed out which it turns out Crystal just grabbed her compact one that she brought with her to help with putting on makeup earlier.

Tezca meanwhile was drunkenly singing an old hymn of his at the top of his lungs, intermixed with him taking a swig of pulque before throwing the now empty bottle into a wall. 

“We should graffiti this place up…” Tezca muttered to himself before disappearing and reappearing with a couple of cans filled with paint that was normally used for face paint, but the Aztec god of chaos had other plans.

“Girls, lets give this place a new paint job shall we?” 

Around 4 hours later or so they decided to nix the extra day spent there and just leave considering what they did so far, though Tezca wanted to add a final touch courtesy of his jaguar form. The girls stood outside of the place watching as Tezcatlipoca charged around the house causing damage to a good part of it until he reverted back to human form and walked out.

Wrecking the place like that was pretty damn satisfying for an act of revenge.

1978

Tezcatlipoca started living with a San Francisco crime reporter who he befriended some years back and just recently be made immortal. He didn’t want to lose the one mortal ,who was unrelated to him in any way, that understood him the closest, other than his wife course who was living in France now. And it was the same the other way around, Paul didn’t really have that many friends. It was pretty much a case of two tend to keep to themselves most of the time type people whose personality clicked with each other enough to be called close friends.  
,   
They were currently on a high rooftop on a little impromptu trip to Mexico City, Tezca was sitting over the edge while Paul was behind him drinking. The main reason for this trip was for nostalgia reasons pretty much, he always gets a bit nostalgic sometime between May 5 and May 22, aka his month of dedication to him. How the two celebrate Toxcatl nowadays is pretty much numb out the memories by getting so wasted and jacked up on drugs on the 22nd up to the 27th so the next thing they knew, 5 days has gone by.

Tezcatlipoca really did hated remembering the events of the last time Toxcatl was held in his honor and the events that started so closely to the end of the ancient Aztec month. What led to Mictlantecuhtli playing his cruel trick that worked on everyone but him. 

“I hate the Aztec gods.” Tezcatlipoca suddenly stated in a soft voice as he looked out over the skyline.

“That is an ironic statement.”

“I know…” Tezca said as he watched Paul sit down next to him, “Aside from Quetzalcoatl...well I mean I’ll always hate him as a rival, being total opposites…” He corrected himself there before pausing to find the right words to express his feelings, “But I hate the others more. The amount of hate I have for them makes Quetzal someone who I willingly kiss and share a bed for for all eternity.” 

Paul smiled at that and nodded in understanding, that was quite an amount of hate he thought as he took a sip.before lighting up a cigarette and handing one to Tezca as well, “What area was this in back in Tenochtitlan?”

“The area next to the Temple Precinct…” Tezca replied, looking around towards the direction before taking a drag, “May I divulge a little secret Avery?”

“Be my guest, you’re the only one that isn’t annoyingly schmoopy and sappy with that kind of stuff to me…” Paul said, blowing out smoke as he exhaled. He and Tezca weren’t exactly the most sentimental guys in the world.

“I always hated the fact they create two gods to fill in the spots me and my brother left….replaced like cheap factory made toys when they got too unworthy and riddled with imperfections...” Tezca simply stated in a voice latent with sadness and hurt. “How can my mother do that…”

“Simple, your mother was a she-dick.” Paul responded before Tezca continued after smirking in agreement there..

I already had enough issue with her favoring Quetzalcoatl during our childhood more, but even then I still knew she loved me enough. But no apparently it wasn’t enough to stop her from moving her love onto two stupid knockoffs!”

“I would burned up Omeyocan with a nice dose of gasoline and lighter fluid if I was in your spot..”

“Yeah, and you know what makes this worse? Quetzalcoatl doesn’t even know what transpired so long ago….” Tezca’s voice was subtly starting to break, “He’s going to be very devastated to find out what happened and what our mother did Paul, Quetzal loves his parents a lot…”

Tezca then fell silent as he was trying his very best to hold in all together, which he was just barely doing a good job of, “If I had known this would’ve all have happened, I would’ve just grabbed Quetzal at the beginning of the Fifth Age, or at least the start of the Aztec legacy and said fuck you to this world…..or at least to just being gods and rendering ourselves mortal.”

“That would’ve been quite a change to the Aztec religion I bet.”

“Well on the bright side I am having a good life living down here on Earth...got two wonderful, talented daughters, a wife somewhere in the world who doesn’t mind my pechent for keeping things open relationship wise and someone I can admit to calling a close friend. And now I’m all maxed out on being embarrassingly uncharacteristically sappy for the next week or so..” Tezca finished with a quip, causing Paul to chuckle along with him.

“Oh I heard worse…” Paul said chuckling before the two settling into a contented feeling of having a good time while looking over what used to be Tenochtitlan.


End file.
